ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson Viper
Crimson Viper (クリムゾン・ヴァイパー Kurimuzon Vaipaa), also known as Maya (マヤ), is a character in the Street Fighter series. She is an American fighter who enters and participates in S.I.N.'s tournament under the guise of acquiring data for the Battle Suit for S.I.N., though her true motives are to acquire data from the BLECE Project, in addition to eliminating "Number 15". Biography The Legacy of Crimson Viper *''Street Fighter IV (2008-2009)'' **''Super Street Fighter IV (2010-2011)'' **''Ultra Street Fighter IV (2014)'' Appearance Crimson Viper wears a specially designed Battle Suit for the tournament, developed and manufactured by S.I.N.. When inquired by an Executive as to the reason for her participation in the tournament, she states that she's the only test subject to fully utilize the suit's capabilities effectively, and thus is the prime candidate for the field test. The suit is remarkable in the sense that it resembles an ordinary business suit, though two weapons lurk within the accompanying gloves and boots. The Battle Suit presumably does not protect the wearer from damage, as it was designed for stealth and ease of concealment. Personality Crimson Viper's working personality is superior and condescending, as seen in her interactions with Chun-Li, Cammy and Hakan. However, she is also genuinely interested in the inner workings and problems of the other fighters, as shown in her various win-quotes, but when it comes to her missions, Viper will not let anyone stop her from completing her goals. When Viper is not doing missions, she is shown to be a loving mother, as shown in her Super Street Fighter IV ending. Theme Song Sprites Trivia *C. Viper is the first playable female character from the United States in the Street Fighter series. *Crimson Viper's appearance could most likely be inspired by Angelina Jolie's roles in Mr. & Mrs. Smith and Tomb Raider. *She has a mobile phone very similar to the Nokia N76, as seen in Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind. *In the Ties that Bind OAV her boots allow sustained flight, though in-game they can only provide quick bursts of height. This is not surprising, though, for no character is able to fly in-game in the Street Fighter series. *The Super Street Fighter IV website lists her birth date as July 18 and the Marvel vs. Capcom 3 site lists her age as 30. *Viper's second alternate costume features a logo around the chest area incredibly similar to that of the real-life CIA. *Her suit and moves closely resemble those of fellow Capcom character Captain Commando. *C. Viper's gloves and boots are fully visible if she is wearing either her Street Fighter IV or Super Street Fighter IV alternate costumes. *C. Viper is the only playable character from SFIV not to make a direct and/or cameo appearance in Street Fighter X Tekken. However, Tekken character Jin Kazama dons a battlesuit similar to Viper's as one of his Swap Costumes, and Viper herself is referenced in the descriptions (and the Japanese website). *C. Viper might have worked with Colonel Wolfman (Cammy's boss in Delta Red) in the past, according her post-round win quote against Cammy. *An unlockable title for Viper in Super Street Fighter IV, captioned "Gotta Quit Smoking" suggests (though not confirmed) that Viper is a smoker. Gallery Artworks File:C567d04e6cf560f1fbb142fd0e44d1b2.png|Super Street Fighter IV Navigation Category:Characters Category:Featherweight Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:S.I.N. Members Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Super Street Fighter IV Characters Category:Ultra Street Fighter IV Characters Category:Street Fighter IV Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Category:Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Characters Category:Characters Born in July Category:Characters Who Debuted in 2008 Category:Characters from America